


Body of Water

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alone time Sniper wants with Demoman gets crashed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So one day I was working, being all bummed and whatnot and suddenly I thought to myself, “Soldier and Engineer would totally have a chicken fight with Demoman and Sniper” and a brief image of them chicken fighting popped into my head. Of course I froze and asked myself, “what the hell was that?” to which myself responded, “I don’t know but you should make a fanfiction of that shit.” Scared of what my brain would do to myself if I didn’t write it, I wrote it. It turned out long cuz I haven’t done a Demoman/Sniper story yet so that needed an intro thing. So this is an intro thing and the next part is the sex thing. So if you ya really wanted to you can skip to the next part.

Flames licked the catfish meat on the iron grate that Sniper had laid over it a few moments ago. The cracking noises it made when the flames came in contact with Demoman’s catch was harmonious with the natural sounds of the lake sweetly brushing on the rocky shore  and the cicadas that had awoken the  moment the sun went to rest an hour prior. Both Sniper and Demoman preferred to stay silent. There wasn’t much to talk about anyways; they had spent the last few hours of their bow-fishing adventure on the lake talking about this, that, and other things; which, though he was a man of few words, Sniper found the conversations effortless with Demoman like all the other conversations they had before having gone bow fishing.

 Silence was best for watching the light of the flames dance along Demoman’s features anyways. The way the glow accented his face struck Sniper as handsome. He had always liked Demoman as a close friend but it had only been within the past few weeks that “handsome” would jump into his word bank when thinking of the drunkard. Those times when he did catch that word, he worried. Even if he wanted that man, he knew he shouldn’t have him. In life he didn’t make plans to keep anyone, save his parents. No friends to search for him. No sweethearts to beg for his touch. No one to disappoint. No one to misplace his trust. No one to betray him. That’s the way he preferred his life to be.

 Yet he wanted that Scottish man. Being able to talk all day with him on any day, the ability to sit comfortable in silence together, trusting him alone in a boat with a weapon in the lake and on the battlefield, all things Sniper took into account before allowing himself to completely fall victim to love. But the million dollar question was: did his best mate love him back? Maybe Demoman did. After all, Demoman seemed excited to be alone with him for so long. Or maybe Demoman was just being friendly and would decapitate him upon advancement. He needed to find out before being a total fool for the man. Looking to the calm lake to his left, he had an idea.

Demoman raised his eyebrow when Sniper pulled off his boots and socks. “What are you doin’, mate,” he asked. “Want the comforts of little rocks digging into yer bare feet?”

Sniper explained as he unbuttoned his shirt, “I not hungry at the moment. Feelin’ warm sittin’ here. I thinks that that lake next to me looks cool and I want to take me a dip in it.” Dropping his shirts and vest beside his chair, he looked at Demoman. He didn’t seem too surprised or worried, even as he stood up to unbuckle his pants but he didn’t look away from the newly exposed parts of his body. “Don’t want me only pair of clothes to get wet.”

“Nah, ya wouldn’t want that Mick.” Demoman’s eye followed the bushman as he carefully treated across the rocky shore and into the water. Rubbing his chin, he watched the Australian swim around, trying to pin down his feelings. No doubt he had always found something admirable and compelling about Sniper’s personality, something that drew him to that man and enjoyed any moment with him. This was the first time he could feel attraction for his body.  The way Sniper’s pale skin contrasted with the reflection of the night sky above was appealing. Not appealing, desirable.

 Grabbing the metal fire prodder, Demoman pulled the iron grate away from the bonfire. “Hey, Mick, I’mma strippin’ down and joinin’ ya!” Layers of clothing as well as his faithful black beanie were peeled off his body and casted onto the shore. He quickly traveled through the small taps of discomfort the rocks sent into his bare feet and leapt into the cool lake water. **  
**

*********

It was like any other night Engineer cruised around the back roads with Soldier in his truck. The window would be rolled down for Soldier to smell the heavenly scent of the earth and the elements, the radio provided hushed background noise as they talked, their fingers intertwined if Soldier hadn’t dipped into the ice chest for a cold beer; all the things that made mindlessly wasting gas on whatever path Engineer chose a pleasant experience. Tonight Soldier was too lazy to reach through the back window to take a chilled bottle from the ice chest in the bed and tapped his fingers atop the Gunslinger, gazing at Engineer as he kept his attention on the winding roads. Instead of taking their normal Teufort roads, Engineer decided to drive on the ones more on the boarder of the next town over. Soldier saw the sign for the Grand Rocky Lake up ahead and he remarked, “how long has there been a lake?”

Engineer looked to his left and replied, “I’d guess it’d have to be a while. Lakes just don’t appear, Jane.”

“Sometimes they do when a whole bunch of hippies dig a giant hole to make a lake for all the woodland creatures to frolic in.”

“Two things. One, ain’t no woodland creature that ain’t a frog, a turtle or a fish gonna frolic in a lake. Two, wouldn’t it defeat the tree-hugger ‘save the earth’ purpose if they’re just gotta up and kill a land of trees to make a natural landmark?”

“You can never tell with hippies. They’re sporadic. Say, have you ever made love in water?”

“Do what now? Erm, hold on.” Though Engineer had long since given up being surprised at the thoughts Soldier decided to verbalize, he hadn’t expected that question. Tapping the steering wheel, his mind flipped through memories of previous lovers who for one reason or another couldn’t stick with him like Soldier could. “Well, in a shower. Does that count?”

“No, I mean a lake or a river or an ocean or a sea.”

“Can’t say that I have. Ain’t not nobody in Beehive got wooed by the idea of makin’ love in a cow pond or in that lil’ creek that barely covered yer ankles.” Turning his head, he could see Soldier rubbing his chin with a sly smile stretched on his face.

“So you’re a water virgin?”

“Reckin’ you can say that. How’s about yourself?”

“Listen, Dell, you haven’t had intercourse in water and I’m here and ready and there’s a big thing of water over there. We should swim into that giant hippie-made pond and make love! Just don’t tell the hippies.”

“Oh, I ain’t keen on ever tellin’ nobody of all the places we find ourselves having sex.” Just up ahead was the parking lot designated for the lake. It was up on a hill a quarter of a mile away from a fire or and a camper parked on the shore a quarter of a mile to their right. Neither one of the Americans could see that someone else beat them to being alone at the lake as the truck pulled between two white lines or even as they began to strip away layers of fabric and gear from their bodies.  Once his eyes were free from the protection of his goggles, Engineer felt himself being scooped up into Soldier’s arms. “Ain’t you so kind to carry me inta the water?”

“Carry you? Who says I’m carrying you?” Soldier ran to the edge of the cliff and tossed the Texan into the water, leaning into hear the scream and to see the giant splash explode on the black water before leaping off.  He could hear the air whisk by and Engineer yelling before a loud smack that sent a sharp pain all across the surface of his body.  It all felt sore as Soldier tried to recover himself.

“That was a mighty fine belly flop, hoss,” said Engineer, poking at the pink chest.

“It didn’t hurt at all now stop that!” Soldier gritted his teeth to help contain the small bits of pain wherever Engineer poked.

“Stop what now?”  Engineer continued to poke the sore skin.

“You need disciplinary action!” Grabbing the hand, Soldier slammed Engineer’s body into his, hiding a hiss of discomfort as he kissed at Engineer’s neck.

Normally Engineer would be more than happy to bare the sort of discipline that Soldier had in mind. However he made the mistake of looking to his right and seeing two familiar bodies staring at them a quarter of a mile away. “Hey, Jane,” he said, pushing off the other body, “ain’t that Demoman and Sniper over yonder?” Soldier tilted his head, looking in the direction that Engineer was looking.

“Hey, it is! How dare they intrude on our taking your water virginity!”

“I think they were here first. We should-”

Soldier yelled at the other two men, “Hey! We were here first! Take your bags and hit the road!”

“Jane, they were here first. Let let ‘em be and-”

Over the distance they could hear Sniper shout, “How about you take your arm lady and go fuck somewhere else!”

Engineer slapped a hand on Soldier’s shoulder. “Did that lean mean son-of-a-mother-fuckin’-bitch call me ‘arm lady’?”

Soldier felt a grand sensation of fear and excitement at seeing Engineer fueling with rage. “Well, he either called you an ‘arm lady’ or me an ‘arm lady’. Either way he said ‘arm lady’.”

“Ain’t no one callin’ me ‘arm lady’ and sure as hell  ain’t no one calls my man an ‘arm lady’!” With his hand and his stub, Engineer popped his neck and swam forward, yelling, “How about you come say that to my face you gangly bush-hiding girly finger prick?” Behind him, Soldier followed, quietly laughing. Soldier loved to see his man at work.

It should be known in this moment that there wasn’t any sort of particular hatred between these men. In fact, Sniper and Demoman were good friends with both Engineer and Soldier and respected them being head over heels for each other. However, it’s to be expected when you’re trying to find out if another man loves you, you prefer to be alone even if it means chasing off the friendly couple with an insult; and it’s even more expected that when a friend insults you, you have to go beat the ever living shit out of your friend. So it was quite understandable to Demoman when upon finding his footing in the shallow part of the lake and coming face to face with Sniper, Engineer greeted the bushman with a swift punch to the jaw.

“Told ya you should have picked somethin’ else to say to Engineer,” Demoman told Sniper as he rubbed his jaw.

“Now, I respect ya, Tavish DeGroot,” Engineer said sternly, “but we ain’t leavin’ since your boy said what he just done said ta me and my man.”

“That’s right,” Soldier proclaimed, “we were here first!”

Pointing to his camper, Sniper yelled, “Are you blind, mate? I’ve been parked here all day!”

“Ha! You can’t fool us! But still, there’s only one way men settle things like this!”

“You wankers taking your shit and leavin’ me and my mate alone?”

“No, you stupid Land-Down-Under Man! A chicken fight! On my shoulders, Dell!” Patting his shoulders, Soldier kneeled down and stared down his lover until Engineer sat on him. Standing was wobbly but Soldier felt confident with his two-man tower. “Hu-ha! Come on, Demoman! Are you a weak maggot or are you going to make your man fight us in glory to take our lake from us?”

Demoman looked at Sniper then back at the couple. “He’s not mine!”

“Are you naked together in a body of water in the middle of the night?”

“Aye but-”

“Ba-boom! He’s your man! You just know you couldn’t take us even if we had one hand tied behind our backs!”

“Well,” Engineer butted in, “I’m missin’ a hand.”

“Oh, right. Well then, you couldn’t even take us on even if we were blindfolded and missing both our arms! You weak insignificant love denying frail ladies!”

Demoman punched Sniper’s arms. “Oh, we’ll pummel your ignorant American asses into the rocks and make ye wee lasses beg for mercy! Come on, Mick! We gotta show them who’s the king around here!”

Sniper gave Demoman a dumbfounded look. “You’re daft!”

“Climb on me, boy-o, or I’m leaving you alone with them!”

Grumbling, Sniper scaled up Demoman’s back and sat on his shoulders and reached out when Demoman closed the gap between the fighters. “You’ll see me belly up before too long!”

Engineer clutched Sniper’s hand and felt Sniper’s other hand grip around his stump, both men using their strength and weight to try to push the other off. “You’re about to see me from an underwater view, boy!”  Balancing on the shoulders was easier said than done as Demoman and Soldier exchanged punches, causing them to wobble to and fro with each blow. “You fighting dirty down there?”

“Yes sir,” Soldier admitted before taking an uppercut.

“Make sure you whoop him good!”

“Yes sir!”

 The struggle between Sniper and Engineer came to halt when they saw a pair of lights coming onto the shore. Whoever that was  was too much audience for both Sniper and Engineer’s taste. “Ah, piss,” Sniper muttered.

 “How about y’alls just swim over there and we’ll swim over there and ride it out ‘til our company leaves,” asked Engineer.

 “Alright.”

 “Have fun,” Engineer said, shaking Sniper’s hand.

 “You as well mate.” With that, the two fell backwards into the water and swam to opposite sides of the lake.

 Hearing the splash, Demoman looked up, looked behind, and turned back around for a blow to the stomach. “Hold on, Soldier, did our campers just ditch us?”

 “You won’t, wait,” Soldier stood up straight and tapped his pecs. There was a significant lack of hairy legs. “Yes, yes they did.”

 “I think your love went that way.”

 “And yours went that-ta way.”

 Demoman thought to correct Soldier but knew there wasn’t much time to lose if he wanted to catch up with Sniper. “We’ll continue this battle later, lad.”

 “You’ll be a dead man,” Soldier called as he swam to the left bank.

 “Long after I put you in the ground,” responded Demoman as he swam to the right bank.

 In a matter of seconds the men were far apart from each other. No one looked back to realize the pair of lights was not a car. In fact, it was a hobo by the name of Joe. Hobo Joe had taken up carrying a flashlight in each hand (that he found in the dump, no less) to scare teenagers and mischievous drunks away. With once inhabited areas abandoned, he was free to raid their goods. First thing he picked up was the cold fish Demoman had left on the iron grate by the fire but the meat soon dropped from his mouth when he saw what was on the ground.

 The metal fire prodder Sniper thought was completely worthless. Hobo Joe was an archaeological digger in Teufort before the Gravel Wars caused a sudden end to his lifelong career so he knew better than to think it was worthless. “By god,” he said, picking up the late 1800s household accessory made out of Australium. Sure it had corrosion so it didn’t look like Australium but Hobo Joe knew he could clean it with little effort and sell it for millions. “I’m rich! Woohoo!” Hobo Joe skipped away with the prodder raised over his head. And indeed, Hobo Joe sold the fire prodder on the market for three million dollars, bought a home and invested in Tom Jones memorabilia. To this day, Sniper is still unaware of the value of the fire prodder he assumed he forgot to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone just in it for the Helmet Party, look for the ▼▲ and if you just want Demoman/Sniper, you can stop at _▼▲_. If you want both, then you get a double feature! Ain’t you just so lucky? Now let’s get mercenaries wet! Get it? Because it’s water and…pft, just enjoy some TF2 slash.

While waiting for his mate, Sniper thought of how he could best bring up his feelings and decided that sneaking up and surprise would be effective. Sniper could see Demoman emerge only a few feet away from him. Fortunately, he was on Demoman’s right side. He set the plan into action. Quickly but silently, Sniper submerged, following behind the Scotsman until Demoman’s feet touched the surprisingly muddy bed. Springing up, he wrapped his arms around the man’s torso that were above the water and whispered in his ear, “I got you, mate!”  He was sure to lean his chin on the left shoulder to avoid being attacked.

 “Ah, bloody hell,” Demoman exclaimed as he eyed Sniper. “Aren’t you just too good at ye job?” It was as Sniper chuckled that Demoman realized something. Those arms around him, they didn’t hold him as he expected them. They weren’t tight and rough like a friend that was going to dunk him under when he least expected it. No. Sniper’s hands were flat against his sides, almost as if he was feeling him breathe. Their skin lightly contacted but he could feel a light buzzing feeling course from Sniper into him. “Mick, are ye caressing me?”  The hands lifted from his body but he pressed them back down.

 Searching for words, Sniper gazed at the dark skin under his palms. “I’ll be honest with you, Tavish, I find you quite handsome.”

 “Quite handsome, eh?” The hands moved down his core ever so slowly, ever so slightly.

 “Yeah. Been thinkin’ that you’re a handsome man for a long while now and that, well, you’re one of the only mates I’ve got that’s close to me and I’d like, well”

 “Ya’d like to be mine, right? And for me to love ya and be yours too?  Holdin’ hands, skipping through the battlefields while we launch arrows ‘n stickybombs at anyone that gives us a cross look?” Though he didn’t quite want to be flamboyant about his love for him, Sniper couldn’t voice that when he turned around and looked him in the eye. “Aye, fine dream.” Lightly, he rested his hands at the sides of Sniper’s neck, his thumbs lightly brushed the jawline. “Mick, to be honest with ya, I think you’re a beautiful person. Always thought that and always loved ya. I wonder if I like I’d love ya like I’d love a woman.”

 “I can think of one way to find out,” Sniper said, his mouth closing the gap between their lips. Closing his eyes, Demoman took a deep breath. Instantly, the contact with Demoman’s lips sent electricity through him. His lips moved along Demoman’s, taking in the plain taste of the lake before pulling away. “Now, what did we think of that?” To his relief, he felt tender lips returning for a brief moment before Demoman pressed the tip of their noses together.

 “Mick,” Demoman breathed against Sniper’s lips, “tha mi sa’ ghradh leat.”

 Sniper had no idea what those words meant but they were delectable as they rolled from Demoman’s tongue and into his ear canal, causing him to immediately press his lips back, his tongue breaking through lips to taste whatever was left of those delicious syllables. Demoman was more than eager to let him, pressing against the back of his head with one hand while the other ventured down his spine, their skin closer against each other the further he went.

 Heat coursed through Sniper’s blood. He could swear the water was boiling around them as he slid his tongue harder against Demoman’s and gripped onto his back. Each movement in between their mouths made his cock throb a little more, driving a little more crazy. He could feel Demoman hard against him. God, he wanted it. Soon one of his hands lifted from Demoman’s back and wrapped itself over the aching cock next to his.

 “Christ,” Demoman panted, removing his hand from the back of Sniper’s head to mirror the action. Sniper’s mouth traveled down his chin, forcing his head up as he felt a sucking sensation on his Adam’s apple while the hand traveled up and down tightly around his shaft.

 “Christ!” Demoman tugged rapidly at the cock in his hand, feeling precome trickle onto his thumb as he rubbed over the head, causing Sniper to suck harder and moan loudly against his neck. 

 He could feel himself getting harder in Sniper’s grasp. It was obvious that Sniper wanted his cock in his ass. And, oh god, did he ever want to be inside Sniper. Grabbing Sniper’s wrist, he panted, “if it’s alright with you, I’d like to fuck ya, mo ghràdh.”

 “I won’t be stoppin’ ya.” Sniper watched with hungry eyes as Demoman walked around.  Leaning back, he could feel the hard member along his crack. “Be sure to fuck me good.”

 “Aye, don’t you worry, I’ll fuck ye real good,” Demoman said, placing his hands on the Australian’s hips. Kissing the side of Sniper’s neck, he pressed his cock into the puckered hole. He jumped as Sniper’s back stiffened at the sudden increase in pressure and unplanned pain. “Ye alright, mo ghràdh?”

 “I’m fine,” Sniper stammered out. In his craving for Demoman’s dick he hadn’t thought at all that he needed to be stretched. He promised himself not to make that mistake again in the future. Taking a few deep breaths, he said, “I’m fine, Tavish.” He reached around and slapped Demoman’s ass which wasn’t quite as effective under the water. “I’m sure you’ll make me feel better the more you keep movin’.”

 ”Aye, you’re in pain now, boy-o, but I’ll make you feel real good!”  Slowly, Demoman pulled out and slowly but firmly returning in, keeping a steady pace that sped up when Sniper’s grunts of discomfort became moans of pleasure. “You likin’ that alright now, aren’t you?”

 “God, yes! I want more!”

 “You want more? I’ll give ya more!” More force was put into his trusts, sending waves of pleasure as he kept moving in and out, in and out. Over Sniper’s shoulder, he watched as Sniper moved his hand under the water, his arm moving back and forth in time with him. Sucking at the side of his neck, his thrusts sped up, feeding off the noise of Sniper’s arm shaking frantically in the water and the loud moans escaping from his mouth.

 “Christ, Mick,” Demoman panted, feeling an overwhelming increase in pressure, building faster and faster within him. “We’re almost there!” Reaching forward, he grabbed Sniper’s hand and moved up and down frantically along the cock until finally Sniper collapsed in relief and a euphoric sensation exploded in him.

 It wasn’t until Demoman pulled out of him that Sniper swaggered forward and sat closer to the shore. Cool water covered up to his chest as he caught his breath before sitting straight, allowing for Demoman to sit across his thighs. “Well, that wasn’t half bad for a bunch of blokes that didn’t know what they’re doing!”

 “Ack, are you kidding me? We did phenomenal, lad!” He slapped Sniper on the shoulder blade. “Just keep this between us for now, lad.”

 Sniper was relieved to hear Demoman say that. He hated having private details of his life made public. “Only if you don’t tell my parents. They’re dead set Conservatives.”

 “No can do, mo ghràdh. I need to grab the payphone from ya and yell,” Demoman held his thumb to his ear and his pinky close to his mouth, “‘Hello Mister Mundy! I just fucked yer son in the arse!’”

 Sniper lifted a hand in the shape of a gun and pointed it at Demoman’s forehead and pulled the trigger. “Boom!” Their laugher rang through the empty space and only stopped by the gentle noise of the water rippling to the shore when Demoman pressed his face into Sniper’s cheek. “Ya keep saying ‘mo ghràdh’. What does that mean?”

 “My love. I told ye I love you too.”

 “Tha mi sa’ ghradh leat,” Sniper replied though his memory caused the sound to not come out quite right.

 “Aye, tha mi sa’ ghradh leat.” Demoman kissed the sideburn.

 “Tavish, as much as I love being in the water with you, I need a cigarette.”

 “And I need my scrumpy. How’s about we continue this cuddling at camp before those damn Americans get done shagging and get stupid enough to come back?”

 “That sounds like a fairly sensible idea.” Sniper slowly nodded his head, having completely forgotten about Soldier and Engineer across from the lake until just then.  As they swam side by side back to the camper, Sniper felt light. Chances were not things he took very often. Most of the time they resulted in regret. This chance he knew would only bring him happiness through his career as well as his life.

**▼▲**

 “Dell!” Soldier saw the bald head bobbing in the seemingly black water. It only took a few butterfly strokes until he found his arms around Engineer. Their shins occasionally clashed as their legs strived to keep them afloat. “I thought you’d be farther away. You had a head start after all since you ran from battle, you coward!” Soldier formed his hand into a fist and barely tapped his knuckles against Engineer’s prickly chin.

 “Wasn’t interested in any more people seeing my man naked other than me and I knew you’d follow, that’s all that was,” Engineer replied before lightly punching Soldier on the cheek. “And I can’t swim too awful fast on account that I’m imbalanced.” He lifted his stub out of the water for his lover to see.

 “Well maybe you should have thought of that before running!” Soldier turned his head to the east. Though all he could see was a pool of water, the knowledge that Demoman was in that direction prodded him, reminding him that he wasn’t alone. Somewhere someplace close by was someone, making what he meant to do with Engineer in private public. “Is that where those damn British bastards swam off to?” His arms loosened to swim miles in that direction. Extending his body to swim away, he began to mutter,“I’m gonna-”

 “Oh come on, Jane!” Grabbing Soldier by the wrist, Engineer whipped the man back into place. “You worried they’re gonna jump us or somethin’?” A forearm on each of Soldier’s broad shoulders kept him in place while helping Engineer to float. Soldier’s focus remained to the east. “They’re too far away, they sure ain’t gonna see us or nothin’. Well, they’ll defiantly hear ya. Sure got too much lung power for ‘em not ta.” That fact caused a growling noise to rattle in Soldier’s throat.

 Dragging his hand and stub down the hairy chest and into the water, Engineer wrapped his arms around Soldier’s core and pulled the body into his. The feel of his diaphragm gracefully rising and falling against him caused Soldier to look into his eyes. Though the darkness surrounding them stole the blue from his irises and though some worry lied behind them, the glow of the moon and stars intensified the beauty of Soldier’s eyes.

 “Well I’m none too worried. I’m a lil’ too occupied.” Engineer paused to lightly kiss along Soldier’s strong jawline. “Got me a man that looks mighty handsome in the moonlight right here,” he briefly ran his lips over Soldier’s wet lips and resumed, “and I ain’t intending on letting him go none too soon.” He could feel the smile form on Soldier’s face as his lips returned for a longer taste of the smooth skin, sucking on the bottom lip to extract a sigh of pleasure. A hand push against the small of his back while another pressed in between his shoulder blades, striving to press their skin tightly together. “Now tell me slick, ya still worked up over ‘em?”

 “What ‘them’,” asked Soldier before engulfing Engineer’s lips with his own, gliding over the soft skin before permitting a tongue to enter his mouth. Moans echoed into him as his tongue glided and interlaced with Engineer’s tongue and sent warm waves coursing through his body that made his cock ache, causing his hands to roam over Engineer’s wet skin until one found the ass.

 Feeling fingers roam across the tender skin, Engineer panted, “found somethin’ ya like? Oooh, god!” One of the fingers had managed to reach down the pink hole and proceeded to rub back and forth.

 “Yeah, I found something I like alright,” Soldier responded before returning to his work. As his tongue ventured farther into Engineer, his fingertip pressed harder against the entrance, peeking its way into Engineer as he suddenly felt water against his chin.

Instantly, Engineer shot up with the realization that they’d forgot to float in the bed of water which was not required to remember in their handful of sexual sessions on land. Soldier kept his head where it was. He was at a perfect level. With his finger back onto the puckered hole, his nose brushed at the left nipple. The finger entered and exited as he began to lapping at the tip of the darker skin. 

“God, Jane,” Engineer breathed, trying to keep his legs kicking despite the increasing throb in his cock. Any words Engineer could want to express his need to venture onto the shore were lost when Soldier took the hard nipple into his mouth and began to suck hard. “I..we…oh god that’s good!”

There was an increasing amount of pressure as the finger began to venture deeper and deeper into him but his body swelled with pleasure at each suck, causing moans to rise out of him. Soon he could feel the knuckle squeeze in and when the finger pulled out, Soldier took a deep breath and disappeared into the water.

“Jane?” Confusion settled into Engineer’s mind as all that kept him company at that moment was the noise of the lake. “Oh sweet Jesus!”

Soldier could taste the precome that wiped onto his tongue when he took Engineer’s dick into his mouth. A hand was planted onto the back of his head the moment he pressed another finger into the puckered hole, forcing his head to stay in place. Despite the tight grip on the back of his head, he eagerly sucked and ran his tongue over the erection as he quickly prepared the hole to fit his cock.

 It was hard to concentrate on not breathing while pleasing Engineer, keeping himself under the surface, and shoving his fingers closer and closer to the prostate. He stretched out his breath as long as he could. By the time both knuckles were at the edge of the puckered hole, his vision clouded over. He whacked away the hand that held him down and forced his way up. Once his face felt the night air, he opened his mouth wide, released all the carbon dioxide and took in as much oxygen as he could hold.

“Good think you got big lungs,” said Engineer, combing his fingers into Soldier’s brown chest hairs.

“Yeah, good thing,” Soldier gasped out after another giant breath. “If I didn’t, couldn’t get you ready.” Now satisfied with his breathing, Soldier reached down to the undersides of Engineer’s thighs and lifted the legs to wrap around his waist.

Engineer could feel the warm cock up against him. Firmly, he wrapped his arms behind Soldier’s thick neck with his elbows on the muscular shoulders. Looking into Soldier’s eyes, he asked, “are you a-fixin’ to take my water virginity, Mister Doe?”

 “I am, Conagher Sir, but you got to ask nicely!” He could feel a hot breath tickle his ear when Engineer lifted his head.

“I want all of you inside me, Jane. If you please.”  His nails dug into Soldier skin when the cock shoved its way through the hole. It didn’t pull out very smoothly either.

 “Strange, would have thought all this water would work for lube,” Soldier muttered.

 Engineer laughed as the cock trusted in and out of him. “Ya bullshit might fine for a fellow water virgin!”

 “Shut up!” Soldier struggled to command as he struggled to pull in and out while keeping two people afloat. “Virgins have the best sex!” Pulling Engineer against him, he trusted deeper into the hole, prodding the bundle of nerves.

 “Oh, god!”

 “See, I told you!” Slowly he moved in and out, in and out, focusing on using strength in each stroke instead of speed.  Moans and cries of his name seeped into his ear, causing him to strive to dig even farther and harder into the ass.

 “God, Jane, oh god, Jane!” Each hard strike against his prostate sent pleasure coursing through him and made his toes curl just a little tighter, making him unable to notice them bobbing up and down in the water. “Ah, Jane!” Soldier however noticed. The increasing warmth building in him disabled his legs a little more.

 “Shit,” he panted, feeling his legs lock as the pressure became close to unbearable. Suddenly an idea struck him. Pausing inside Engineer, he thought quickly.

 “Why did you stop?”

 “Dell do you trust me?”

 “What?”

 “Do you trust me?”

 Engineer lifted his head to stared at the rosy cheeked man.  “I trust ya more than anybody in the world, Jane.”

 “Take a deep breath and hold it.”

 Engineer didn’t hesitate to suck in more oxygen than he though his lungs could hold. He could feel Soldier’s chest expand into his as he leaned forward to lock their lips. His eyes closed tight as they sunk beneath the safety of the surface.

 It was all surreal. Engineer almost felt suspended. The only thing that existed was the feel of Soldier: his skin, his cock trusting in and out, his tongue against his own, his nails digging into his legs, his bubbles that popped onto his cheek after escaping his nostrils. The isolation from the rest of the world intensified the pressure within him.

 Engineer couldn’t resist any longer. His left hand snapped onto his aching member, gripping tight and moving in time with Soldier. The pressure was built rapidly with each strong movement until at long last he reached orgasm. 

 The blissful feeling rattled through him even sweeter in the stillness of the liquid. Though he couldn’t see the come rise upwards, he could feel it launch out of him. Soon the abnormal silence was broken by the muffled sound of Soldier’s scream that rattled around his teeth and all the way down his throat. When Soldier had finished, he lifted him off, took him by the hand, and propelled them upwards. Engineer rattled his head once he breached the surface.

 “Jane that-” Engineer’s sentence was cut off by Soldier who lifted his head up to the air and yelled as loud as he could. “You ain’t had enough of that down under water?”

 “I was repressed!” With a flat hand, Soldier slapped the lake. “Damn you water! You have no control over me! I can yell and scream and kick whenever I want to and you can’t stop me! Now you will support me as I lay on your surface and you will like it!” Exasperated, Soldier flung his back against the water and floated.

 “You tell that water who’s boss!” Lying on his back, Engineer kicked his way next to Soldier’s right side and grabbed his hand.

 “Are we sea otters, Dell,” Soldier asked, locking their fingers together.

 “I reckin’ we’re lil’ lake otters, Jane.”

 “I’m fine with being otters.”

 Gazing at the stars, they let the gentle waves of water push them ever so millimeter by millimeter closer to the bank. There was a familiar comfort in the environment for them from the licking of the cool water against their skin to the cacophony of cicadas. All of it was a sweet, simple nothing that allowed for seconds to slip seamlessly into minutes, all measures of time that Soldier forgot existed in those little moments. He loved the little moments. Sure he always enjoyed having sex and killing the enemy alongside Engineer but it was those little moments that he was able to see with clarity the beauty of his man. Whether it was under the stars or under the roof of his truck, those moments that seemed to mean nothing were his favorite.

 Engineer softly smothered their seemingly endless floating existence by lifting their hands to his face and kissing Soldier’s fingers. “Well, I figure we should go back to the truck.”

“If papa lake otter says so.” Rolling over to his stomach, he extended an arm to Engineer. “Here, I’ll drag you along since you’re imbalanced.”

 “Boy, I can swim for myself thank ya much! In fact, I could probably carry ya!”

 “Okay!” Soldier leapt onto Engineer’s back and kissed him on the cheek. “Full speed ahead!”

 “Here I go!” Once Soldier wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, Engineer swam towards the shore as fast as he could. About half way there he began to slow down and a third of the way from the shore he began to regret his earlier statement. Relief gave him a second wind when the rocky shore was in sight. On that shore a fire burned. Demoman had Sniper sitting on his lap, still naked as they absorbed the heat from the flames.

 “Demoman! He beat us to the shore and he’s drinking his damn non-American alcohol!”

 “Well wouldn’t you know-” Out of nowhere Engineer’s head was dunked as Soldier jumped off his back.

 “Demoman,” shouted Soldier. “Come out here so I can beat your ass!”

 The Scottish man instantly pushed Sniper off his lap and sprinted into the water. “Soldier! They will tend to your pride when you swim in your lake in hell!”

 Without much difficulty, Engineer swam around the fighting men, watching them dunk and punch and pile drive each other into the lake. The small rocks stabbed his feet as he stepped onto shore. “I bet fifty dollars that Soldier’s gonna win!” he yelled out loud enough for his lover to hear.

 Sniper yelled slightly louder, “Yeah, and I’m going to bet fifty on my mate Demoman there!” Placing the filter between his lips, Sniper lit his cigarette and wondered how Engineer could head back to his truck while his lover was fighting. By the time his cigarette was gone, they were still at it. “How long are you going to keep dangling him along before you finish him?” Cold condensation tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Engineer wearing overalls and holding two bottles.

 “They’re gonna take a long while here. Don’t worry none too much. Jane’s gonna get tired here after a while and so will your Tavish.” 

 “He not mine.” Sniper’s eyes shifted away for a second.

 “You’re bullshitting me, boy, but I’ll keep it hush-hush if an’ it’s how you want it. Anyways, I just reckin’ed we could drink these beers while watching our men fight.”

 Sniper reached up to take a bottle from Engineer’s hand. Side by side, they drank the bitter beverage while watching their men battle. Neither of them felt astonished when the bottles went dry and both fighters were still throwing punches. Despite doing well with Sniper’s company, he much preferred that of Soldier’s just as Sniper preferred Demoman’s presence over Engineer’s.

 At long last the fight ended. Engineer rose to his feet and proclaimed he was going home. That was all it took for Soldier to surrender to his sworn enemy-friend and hike all the way back to the truck. Demoman swaggered into the camper where he slept with Sniper in his arms. Soldier found himself a victim to sleep down the road in the passenger’s seat of the truck. He closed his eyes for a brief second and dropped his heavy skull into the dashboard.  Gently, Engineer pushed the passed-out Soldier’s head onto his lap. “Jane, you sure got a way of making simple outings into tiring adventures,” Engineer told the sleeping man. “But I wouldn’t change any of it. I love it that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I had Demoman speak a little Gàidhlig/Scottish Gaelic that I found on websites via Google. You do not understand how bad I want Demoman to speak Gàidhlig. I would melt into a puddle every time I heard him but it’d be well worth it. I know it’s a whopping 1% of Scotland that speaks it but dammit I can dream! And it’s my fanfiction so there!


End file.
